


Two Hearts Apart

by prettyface_lonelyheart



Series: Only One [2]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Princes & Princesses, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyface_lonelyheart/pseuds/prettyface_lonelyheart
Summary: Prince Hugo gets homesick when he leaves Cresilen for a month. Luckily, his wife is willing to help with that.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Only One". I have chosen to focus on this storyline and the characters for Creative Writing, so I might also be posting my assignments, including a re-edited version of the first story, as well as a short prologue.

Aria looked up from her desk and gave a small smile to Cecilia, who'd just entered the room with a silver tray.

"Thank you," the princess put her pen down and took the cup of tea and saucer from the tray.

"You're welcome, dear," the older woman nodded and placed the pot of sugar in front of Aria.

"I remember you like sugar with your tea, but not how much," Cecilia winked. "It's expected from a little old lady like myself!"

After putting a spoonful of sugar into her beverage, Aria put the lid on the pot back.

"Older than me, yes. But that also means you're wiser," Aria told the maid before taking a sip. "You don't need to worry about it, Cecilia. You take care of me enough, after all. You and... well, you know."

Cecilia gave her a sad smile.

Prince Hugo had gone to Massadello for a business deal with Prince Donovan. The former was apprehensive about telling Aria that they were also planning on going for a little retreat as well. 

> _“There is one other thing...” he scratched the back of his head._
> 
> _“What is it, my prince?” she cuddled with him and smiled warmly against his chest._
> 
> _This made it even harder to break the news. He wished that he could just stop the moment there, seeing how happy she is with him._
> 
> _Keeping his straight face, Hugo put his arm around her shoulders. “Donny and I... Well, more like us and the other guys... We thought about going out after the meetings.”_
> 
> _Aria rolled over so that her stomach was on the bed and her chest was on his side. “I’m glad, baby! That sounds like fun.”_
> 
> _His usually cold, blue eyes softened. “But I don’t want to leave you for that long, especially after everything I said about not leaving your side and helping you with your duties.”_
> 
> _She lifted his hand up from her shoulder and brought it as close to her lips as she could, pressing a kiss onto his knuckle._  
>  _“You could use a break. Plus, you didn’t go with them on the night of our first dance.”_
> 
> _A smirk crept onto his face while he looked to the side and recalled how they’d spent that night after the party. He’d never felt so close to someone before meeting her, which made their first time all the more exhilarating._
> 
> _“Okay,” he spun some ends of her hair around his finger and watched the strands curl from his touch. “But just know that I’ll be waiting for anything to happen that would greatly shorten my stay there.”_
> 
> _Aria blushed and kissed him sweetly._

Despite the fact that she was missing him, she truly believed that he did need some time with his friends.

He was to stay at Massadello for less than a month. Surprisingly, many meetings between orderlies, concerning everything from steel imports to job expansions, spans several days. The remainder of his visit would consist of lounging about Donovan’s guest house and going out to bars and clubs.

“He misses you, dear. I’m sure of it,” Cecilia stated reassuringly. “Maybe more than you do him. Frankly, I wouldn’t be surprised. He can never imagine you not being in his life!”

Aria nodded. “Thank you, Cecilia.”

The maid put the sugar pot back on her tray and put her wrinkled fingers over the back of the princess’s hand comfortingly. She picked the tray up and left the room.

With a ‘click’ of the door completely closing, Aria resumed focusing on the paperwork in front of her.


	2. The Meeting

“Ugh, who knew someone could talk so much about corn harvesting?” Donovan said to Aldo and rolled his eyes.

"Aw, come on, Donny," Aldo laughed a little. "Could always grow some produce in Massadello."

Donny scoffed. "Yeah, if it wasn't so cold here, maybe."

"And that whole 'opening new job opportunities’ thing. My first order? Someone to make these meetings shorter!" Gerold piped in.

“I know, right?” Smithson craned his neck. “Pretty sure I fell asleep a few times.”

“How ‘bout you, Hugo?” Aldo asked.

The blond shrugged, keeping his neutral expression.

“No use in getting an answer,” Wilhelm grinned. “He’s too busy thinking about his Mädchen zu Hause.”

This earned him a glare from Hugo. “And what do _you_ think about while sitting there for three hours at a time?”

“She’ll be fine, Hugo,” Wilhelm clapped his hand onto Hugo’s shoulder, who relaxed, although not completely.

“Is anyone else hungry?” Omar groaned and turned to Donny. “Where’s the best grub?”

“I know this great restaurant not too far from here. Has the best beer and everything,” Donny said.


	3. The Tea Party

“So then I look behind me, right, and who do I see? Maribel and Elizabeth wearing the _same exact dress_. Same bustle, same pearls. Same everything!” Princess Bridget told the other ladies, her eyes increasingly growing with each detail she spilled.

“Sûrement pas!” Princess Shosanna gasped, her hand flying over her chest.

“Oui!” Bridget nodded at the French girl, who sat next to her, before smiling like she knew everyone’s darkest secret.

“What happened next?” Princess Chastity set her hands in front of her on the table and leaned in towards Bridget.

It was at this time that Aria was pulled from the chatter.

“Your Highness,” a butler approached her from the side and held out a pure white envelope that bore Cresilen’s crest on the red wax seal.

She took it and smiled at him. “Thank you, Matthias.”

The butler, now with his hands behind his back, bowed and left the small party.

Aria set her mail aside, the side where her name was written in beautiful calligraphy facing up.

“Come on, now. Open it!” Chastity nudged her from the side of the table where she sat. “It’s from Hugo, isn’t it?”

This garnered a chorus of ‘ooo’s from the other ladies.

"I can read it later," Aria giggled. "What happened with Maribel and Elizabeth?"

"Okay, you won't believe this," Bridget took a drag of her cigarette before continuing. "Elizabeth was the one who saw Maribel first. She tapped her on the shoulder and she just started cursing up a storm, calling her this name and that."

Princess Lorraine's eyes widened. "That's unbelievable!"

"Mhm," Chastity nodded in agreement and bit into her scone.

"Their husbands stepped in and tried to break it up. Maribel took her shoe off and was swinging at Elizabeth. But she ended up hitting her husband," Bridget, unable to contain her laughter, shook her head in disbelief. "Obviously, they were escorted out of the ballroom and there's been no word of it since."

"Not even about the princes?" Shosanna queried.

"Rumor has it..." Bridget put her cigarette out on a small ashtray by her champagne glass. "... that Maribel's husband banned her from his kingdom. The other two, I don't know about."

Everyone at the table took a sip from their glasses.

"Well, that was something," Lorraine added.

"It's not the first time something like this has happened," Chastity piped in. "I don't know why they were invited in the first place."

"Money," Shosanna shrugged.

"Yes, pretty much," Chastity tossed her wavy hair over her shoulder. "Both girls came from royal families, too, which makes this all the more shocking."

Seeing Aria squirm a little in her seat, Chastity quickly interjected. "But that's not to say all new princesses are like them."

"You're definitely more well-behaved," Lorraine said. "Think about it. They've been in that life since birth and they couldn't even keep it together."

Aria looked at the two to her right and smiled.

"Now that I finished the story. Open the letter!" Bridget eyed the envelope between her elbow and Aria's plate.

"If you insist," Aria jokingly rolled her eyes at her. 

She flipped it over and ran her pink, sparkly thumbnail under the flap, breaking the wax seal. She slipped the parchment out of the envelope and unfolded it, reading its contents silently.

> _My dearest Aria,_
> 
> _Though I have only been away for half a month, there has not been a day where I have not thought of you at least once. In fact, once I start thinking of you, it is quite difficult to stop. Donovan's guest accommodations are superb. However, I would much rather be with you, in our bed, while we talk about our day or our plans for Cresilen until we fall asleep. Hearing your voice soothes me, as the job proves to be stressful. Having you by my side makes it all worthwhile, knowing I can always come back to your smile and soft touches. I couldn't have asked for a better princess than the one who exudes empathy and joy for our people, as well as for me._  
>  _Hopefully, my correspondence continues to serve as a highlight for any long and uneventful days. Just know you are always on my mind and there is nothing I have wished for more than to be with you again. Until then, I will be waiting for your response, meine geliebte._  
>    
>  _Yours always,_  
>  _Hugo_

Aria blushed and smiled from ear to ear.

“What’d he say?” Chastity wondered out loud.

Lowering the letter on her lap, Aria brought her attention back to her guests. “Basically, that he misses me and is thinking about me every day.”

The ladies broke out in a chorus of ‘awww’s.

“You know, he wasn’t like that before you came into his life,” Bridget tipped her glass before drinking its remaining contents.

Lorraine smiled cheekily. “Pretty sure he got less scary since you’ve been together. That’s what Smithson tells me, anyway.”

“‘Less scary’?” Aria said amusingly, though she doesn’t disagree.

Hugo tended to be scary when he was protective of her. He always directed his glares at the threat, but she’d seen it and she can see why he’s effective in putting anyone off who’d want to hurt her. When he turned back to her, the hostile expression always melted by then and was replaced with his lovesick eyes and charming grin.


	4. The Photographs

“Looks like you have some admirers,” Donny elbowed his German friend in the rib.

Without even so much as a glance over his shoulder, Hugo downed his whiskey.

“Well, they’ll have to look elsewhere,” he mumbled.

“Oh come on, Hugo,” Wilhelm twirled the rim of his glass with his index finger. “It’s not like you’re going to sleep with them.”

“You go dance with ‘em, then,” Aldo butted in, taking his eyes off the group of women huddled at a table in the corner and looking at Wicki.

The Austrian shook his head and signaled for another drink. “Hmm, not sure Chastity will like that very much.”

Hugo scoffed. “Genau.”

“Why don’t we all just go out there and dance? _Dance_ , gentlemen. Not ‘get in bed with’,” Donny set his half-finished beer aside and stood up from his stool. “‘Sides... they’re pretty cute.”

He met eyes with a short, curvy woman with pale skin and dark curls that swept to the side of her face.

“Hellooo, you,” he said under his breath while grinning flirtatiously at her.

Within several minutes, the group of men parted ways. Donny, Aldo, and Gerold sat with the ladies at the corner of the bar. Omar caught up with some old friends from his childhood. Wilhelm and Smithson turned in early to write to their respective partners. Only Stiglitz remained where they’d originally gathered.

“Your Highness?”

He turned and immediately jolted with anticipation upon seeing Matthias.

“Did she write back?” Hugo hopped to his feet and met up with the butler.

“Not only that,” Matthias dug into the brown messenger bag slung over his shoulders and produced a pink envelope. “Seemed she really wanted it to get to you. Figured it was important enough to break curfew.”

“Did she?” Hugo took the mail, slightly surprised.

He wouldn’t have minded receiving it the following day, since, as Matthias said, traveling on horseback was forbidden by nightfall. The rule of thumb was, if you needed a light source to see where you were going, it was too dark.

He knew Aria knew this, so clearly the butler thought it a priority to deliver it now.

“Again, since this was against curfew, I do ap—“

“You’re excused, Matthias,” Hugo cut him off. “Thank you.”

With that, the prince was left alone again.

He looked down at the envelope in his hands, running his thumb over the cursive “Hugo” before stuffing it in his coat pocket and heading back to the guesthouse Donny had given him for the duration of his stay.

Once he got in, he locked the door behind him and placed the envelope on the bedside table. He slipped out of his jacket and shoes and got on the bed.

His departure seemed abrupt, he thought. But he ultimately came to the conclusion that the men would just assume he was where he was now.

He opened the envelope and took the letter out, a whiff of perfume following suit.

 

> _To my prince:_
> 
> _It has been half a month too long since I’ve seen you, but that makes no difference in how much my heart aches to be with yours again. For most days now, I have been delegated to sorting bills and drafting letters to embassies across Europe. Fortunately, I also get the privilege of having some fun in between, such as today when I held a small gathering and invited the girls over._  
>  _The remaining times I’ve had to myself, I always came back to you. I miss those blue eyes. The eyes that gazed upon me as if I were Aphrodite herself. The eyes that studied every feature of my face and deemed them pleasing. The eyes that connected with mine the way our souls did._  
>  _I could list everything about you that I want to experience again—such as your hands on my hips or the way you say my name—but it would only thicken this envelope til it cannot be sealed! Instead, I want you to have a gift from me to show you just how much I'm thinking of you and missing you!_
> 
> _With all my love,_  
>  _Princess Aria_

Next to her signature was a red lipstick mark.

He smiled at it and brought the paper closer to his nose to take in the flowery scent. Warmness spread across his chest and he could feel himself yearning for her even more.

He would be lying to himself if he were to say her lip print wasn't igniting some lust within himself. Her lips was one of his favorite things about her, physically. While he loves her smile, he loves to kiss her even more. Though he had been a lot of her "firsts", there was still this feeling of innocence that remained, even when she kissed hard. Somehow, it showed in her kisses. He didn't know how to explain it.

His chest rose and relaxed as his thoughts transitioned to her lips lining his neck and making a line down his torso. His pants tightened between his legs the more he imagined her mouth around his cock.

Fuck, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and imagined her lips moving from the base, up his shaft. It drove him crazy when she moaned while giving head. She was shy, but not about showing how much she loved to satisfy him.

Pulling himself from his reverie, he opened his eyes and slipped off the bed, figuring he’ll continue after getting more settled.

After brushing his teeth and splashing his face with some cold water, Hugo started to undress. It was when he’d tossed his pants aside that he saw there was something else taped inside the envelope.

Curious, he picked it up and looked inside. His eyes widened in amazement. He peeled the tape off and removed the film prints.

The first photo was of Aria in their bedroom, the curtains around their bed drawn. She was spread out over the bed, wearing a red babydoll that flew open at the hem to show her matching thong. Her face was out of frame with the exception of her parted, red lips. The ribbon that held the front of her lingerie in place looked securely tied, making her breasts pop under the sheer fabric of the bust.

Hugo switched the hand he was holding the photos to his left hand and gripped his manhood, stroking it slowly.

“Oh, Schatzi...” he murmured.

No wonder she wanted to get the letter to him so soon.

His balls tightened, thinking about undoing that ribbon that sat on her chest with his teeth, uncovering her perky nipples.

He hadn’t seen the rest of the pictures yet, so he held off on finishing.

He hovered his left hand over the nightstand and swiped his thumb down to see the next picture.

This time, she was topless. She was squeezing her breasts together, her fingers covering her nipples. There were two things Hugo loved about this shot: she was biting her lip seductively, something she occassionally did in between moans; and the subtle glint of the diamond ring on her finger.

She is and always will be his princess.

He held his length a little tighter, but kept the same pace he started with, allowing the precum to spread evenly over his hardness. His brows came together as he envisioned his beloved riding him, even replaying her cries of pleasure in his head.

“Just like that, Aria... Yes...” he groaned and tightened his jaw, his orgasm nearing.

Unable to hold back anymore, he let go of the pictures and curled his arm under his head. He watched as he repeatedly brought his foreskin over his tip and pulled it back down, faster and faster, pretending that Aria’s two hands were stroking him instead.

His hips flew off the bed as he came all over himself.

“Fuuuck!” he growled and his body lay flat on the sheets again.

Once he’d caught his breath, he got some tissues to clean himself up. Then, he remembered he didn’t look at the last photo Aria sent.

Thank God, he did.

It was still taken on the bed, however, she was laying on her stomach and sticking her ass up. This was presumably taken after the second picture since she still had her babydoll off. Even more tantalizing was the perspective it was taken in: she looked like she was going down on him and he was the one taking the picture.

This took him back to the night the fireplace in their room was lit and she was in the exact same position as in the photo, except he was on his knees behind her and her head was pointing towards the full-length mirror on the wall perpendicular to where the fireplace was.

He'll never forget how she looked. Her long hair was swept to the side, allowing him to place soft kisses on the back of her neck. His fingers dug into her hips as he thrusted hard and fast inside her. The fire illuminated their form onto the opposite wall.

The slapping sound of his thighs hitting her ass, as well as his hand travelling from her rippling ass up her back, turned her on so much, she moaned and screamed into the floor.

Finally, they came together. Aria collapsed, her breasts pushing against the cold wooden surface as her husband’s cum dripped from her folds.

Coming back to the present, Hugo put the photo aside. He saw his cock standing upright again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some things I wanted to add: one for Aria and another for when Hugo finally goes home. But I didn't want it to have too much smut, so if you want to see either of those (or both!) just let me know and I'll start working on those chapters.


	5. The Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format's all messed up. I tried to fix it, but to no avail, so please excuse that mess. Also, next chapter is currently in the works!

Aria gathered her hair up in a ponytail and twisted it into a bun, fastening it over the crown of her head. She wrapped a white towel around her naked form and bent over the tub, filling it with water.  

She tested the temperature with her finger and, deeming the water to be warm enough, unscrewed the cap of a small bottle of bubble solution and poured the contents into the tub. The bubbles rose to the surface, foam now lining the brim.

For the moment she looked at the arch window that nearly touched the ceiling, giving her a view of the Cresille mountains and the pink backdrop that signaled that night was near. 

Her eyes dropped back down to the tub and smiled sadly. 

_It's not as beautiful when you're not here_ , she thought to herself. 

She let her towel drop in a half ring around her feet and stepped into the water, letting the foam engulf her body, up to her neck. She let out a satisfied hum, feeling herself melt onto the porcelain slope.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Slightly annoyed at interruption, Aria exhaled. "Who is it?"

"It's Cecilia, dear," came the old woman's voice from the other side of the door. "I have something for you."

Aria sat up and gathered some bubbles to cover herself. "Come in!"

The sound of the knob twisting, followed by the click-clack of heels on the tile floor echoed throughout the bathroom. 

"Here you go," Cecilia stood by the tub and held out an envelope.

"Oh," Aria giggled nervously and reached for a folded hand towel that sat on the wide windowsill.

"Take your time, dear," the maid smiled patiently.

Aria wiped her hands and took the envelope. "Thank you, Cecilia."

"Matthias wanted to give it to you himself, but since I told him you were taking a bath..." she began.

"I understand," Aria laughed a little.

She remembered a time when Hugo had joined her in the bath and began fingering her. Matthias had knocked on the door, asking her if she'd seen the prince. While she quickly generated an answer, Hugo submerged himself underwater and buried his face between her legs. She told Matthias that she'd last seen Hugo in the garden, all while suppressing her moans.

 "Are you going to bed now?" Aria put the envelope down on the thin, velvet sheet that separated a stack of towels from the windowsill, before turning back to Cecilia.

"I have to do the lock check with Aurora first," Cecilia walked towards the door and looked at Aria. "Would you like anything before I turn in for the night?"

"No," Aria shook her head. "If I do, you needn't worry. You should get some rest."

"Very well," Cecilia bowed to her and cracked the door open, getting ready to leave. "Goodnight, Your Highness."

 "Goodnight," Aria sunk back deeper into the water. 

Before getting her hands wet again, she reached for the envelope, tore the seal, and took the letter out.

> _My beautiful Aria,_

> _I cannot express just how grateful I am for your presence in my life. Those photographs you sent me will undoubtedly be treasured for, not only as a means to pleasure myself when you are far away, but as proof of just how trusting we are of one another. I have never cherished another person as much as I have and will continue to cherish you. Time and time again, you bring me to my knees with such an immense amount of beauty and love._
> 
> _How I wish I could caress your warm skin and kiss you all over. To hear you say how much you love me. To taste the natural sweetness of your luscious lips._  

> _In two days, I will show you just how much I have missed you. Until then, I will continue to dream of embracing you and relishing in your comfort, knowing that more work awaits on my desk for when I return._
> 
> _Yours forever,_
> 
> _Prince Hugo_

Placing the letter back down, she rested her head on the soft, waterproof pad that acted as a pillow. She closed her eyes and went back to a time in which she'd gone in for a massage on her day off.

> _She went in the castle's spa parlor and announced her arrival to the masseuse, Regina._   

> _Aria got behind the screen and removed her clothes, swinging her dress over the top of the screen and neatly folding her undergarments on a nearby chair. She grabbed the silk robe draping from the back of the chair, slipped it on, and tied the sash together._
> 
> _But when Aria stepped out from behind the screen, she saw the back of a man with a broad frame. He wore a white, long-sleeved shirt and white shorts._
> 
> _He faced her, bottle of oil in hand and a smirk on his face._
> 
> _“Hallo, meine geliebte.”_
> 
> _“Hugo, what are you doing here?”_
> 
> _“A little bird told me you’d be having a massage today, so I told Regina I’ll step in.”_
> 
> _“But aren’t you busy?”_
> 
> _“I needed to see you somehow,” he winked and patted the massage table._
> 
> _Aria bit her lip shyly and approached the table. She removed her robe and got on her stomach, folding her arms in front of her, where she would rest her cheek._
> 
> _She gasped inaudibly when she felt the oil drizzle over her back._
> 
> _His big, strong hands spread the oil out first, then started rubbing her shoulders. Meeting at the center, he began circling the base of her neck with his thumbs then moved both hands down her back._
> 
> _“Oh...” Aria purred._
> 
> _“You like that?” he asked in a near whisper._
> 
> _It was a whisper that turned her on._
> 
> _“I do,” she giggled._
> 
> _He’d lifted his hands off her when he was nearing her ass, curling his fingers into his palms and dragging his knuckles up her back._
> 
> _“I didn’t know you knew how to do this,” Aria smiled relaxingly._
> 
> _“That’s the beauty of marriage isn’t it? You continue to learn new things about each other,” Hugo mused, pulling the towel over her back._
> 
> _He moved to the end of the table where her feet were and wrapped his fingers around her ankles. He slowly slid his hands up her legs, squeezing them slightly the higher he got._
> 
> _Though it would be hard to tell with all the oil on her, Aria felt herself getting wet, especially when his palms brushed over the back of her knees._   
> 
> _He cupped the bottoms of her ass, pushing the cheeks together._
> 
> _Aria bit her lip and moaned into her arms._  
> 
> In the tub, her hand roamed over her clit. 
> 
> "Oh, fuck..." she whimpered as her fingers squeezed her lips together and rubbed in circles, her other hand grabbing her breasts. 
> 
> _Suddenly, there was a kiss on the back of her head._  
> 
> _She lifted her head up from her arms. Hugo was standing by her side again._  
> 
> _"Time to do the other side," his fingertips danced down her side, sending a shiver up her back._
> 
> _Aria muttered an embarrassed "oh, right" under her breath and flipped over, letting her hair sweep over the edge of the table._  
> 
> _He replaced the towel over her womanhood and oiled her up again._   
> 
> _Just as he did with her back, he placed his hands on her sides, allowing them to wander up to her breasts. With each breast in the dip between his thumbs and index fingers, he lifted his head up to meet her eyes._   

> _For a moment, she stared back, mesmerized by his adoring eyes. A look she was certain he had only given her._
> 
> _She cupped his cheek with one hand and pulled him into a kiss._  

"Oh, Hugo," Aria moaned as she rubbed her clit faster, the water around her arm sloshing with each stroke.  

> _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck," Aria crooned._

> _Her legs tightened around Hugo's waist, making him thrust faster._
> 
> _With one hand on her cheek, the other was clamped onto the edge of the table._
> 
> _"S-Schatzi..." he grunted into her neck._
> 
> _"Baby, I'm so close..." her hands slithered to the back of his neck, one grabbing onto his shoulder blade._  
> 
> "So... close..." Aria threw her head back, feeling her walls clench. "Oh, Hugo. I'm so close!"
> 
> The swishing of the water around her grew louder, echoing with her moans.
> 
> _The veins in his wrist popped and the rocking of the table ceased._
> 
> _"Urrgh! URGH!" he grunted as he emptied himself into her pussy._
> 
> _At the same time he'd stopped penetrating her, Aria's mouth parted._
> 
> _She let out a breathy "Ah!" as h_ e _r nails dug into his shoulders._

> _The legs of the table screeched against the floor with each push of his pelvis between her legs._
> 
> _They shared a sweet kiss before Aria let her head hang back. She closed her eyes and caught her breath as Hugo left soft kisses down her neck._

"Ohhh!" Aria screamed and finally came.

Under the water, her cheeks clasped together as her legs quivered.

Noticing beads of sweat had formed on her forehead, Aria huffed and undid her hair. 

"Oh, Hugo."


	6. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two projects, many assignments, and a mental breakdown later... It's finally done! Hope you enjoy!

He couldn’t take it.

He just needed to be with her.

Besides, it wasn’t like he was leaving too soon into his trip.

He couldn’t—no, he _wouldn’t_ —wait another day.

No one was shocked when he told them he was leaving. They expected it, he thought.

Everytime he spaced out, it was mostly because he was thinking of her.

He hadn’t felt this way with anyone else. In truth, he was afraid he would push her away with his fixation of her. Sure, they were married, but was it even normal to love someone _this_ much?

“Alright, take care,” Donny extended his hand out to Hugo.

He simply nodded and shook his hand. “Thanks for having me.”

Donny watched as Hugo and Matthias boarded the carriage, their suitcases stores under the seats.

He wished them a safe trip and stepped back when the horses trudged along the cobblestone road.

“Does she know you’re coming home early?” Matthias questioned.

The Massadello castle shrunk inch-by-inch with every few clunks of the horseshoes on stone.

“No,” Hugo shook his head and made eye contact with the butler. “You didn’t tell her, did you?”

“No, Your Highness. No one else at home knows either. I didn’t tell Cecilia anything,” Matthias replied.

Hugo threw him a puzzled look, which prompted an explanation from Matthias.

“Oh! Because I went to deliver your last letter to her yesterday, but Cecilia said she was taking a bath. So I let her deliver it.”

The edge of Hugo’s lip twitched into a half-smile, his mind wandering to a time when Aria straddled him in the tub filled with water, bubbles, and rose petals. The flame of the tea candles danced over the puddles of wax, projecting a glow on her face and body. He basked in pure bliss, his pleasure amplified by hers as she ground her hips against him. She rubbed her clit against his erection, moaning between kisses.

He would have loved to stay in that daydream, but he remembered Matthias sat across from him.

Seems he didn't need to worry about that. Hugo looked from the window to his butler, who had his eyes closed and his temple pressed against the cabin wall.

Seeing that they hadn't even left Massadello yet, Hugo knew it was going to be a long trip, so he propped his elbow on the armrest and rested his head on his fist. In no time, his eyes grew heavier before shutting completely.

* * *

Hours later, the men were roused from their slumber when one of the wheels thudded into a hole in the road.

Once he'd blinked the sleep away, Hugo peered out the window at the now-indigo sky. A horse whinnied and a blue spire came into view, followed by the golden crest of his kingdom, which hung above the main entrance.

The horses came to a stop and Matthias, now fully awake sprung to the ground. He waited for Hugo to exit the carriage before retrieving their suitcases from under the seats.

From inside, Cecilia, who was in the middle of closing and locking all the windows, saw the prince and gasped.

"Aurora, don't lock the main gate just yet!" the old woman ordered before going outside.

Without hesitation, the other maid complied.

Cecilia opened one of the doors just a crack and stuck her face in between the gap. She squinted to confirm that this wasn't her eyes deceiving her.

"Your Highness?" she whispered.

Hugo, who was talking to the carriage driver, looked over his shoulder and greeted her with a nod. He turned back to the driver.

"I'll see what I can do. Please take this for now as a thank you," he produced a small sack of cloves from his coat pocket.

"Thank you, Your Highness," the driver bowed and took his tip.

"Cecilia," Hugo jogged up the path to the main gate.

"You're home early," she looked at him up and down as if she still couldn't believe he was in front of her.

"I know," he whispered as he got closer to her. "I wanted to surprise her."

Cecilia held the door open when she saw Matthias carrying two of the suitcases.

They greeted one another and got inside with Hugo following behind.

After Matthias set them down, Hugo reached for one.

“I’ll bring them all up,” Matthias said before heading back outside to get the rest. “Go see her.”

* * *

Now stood in front of their bedroom door, Hugo raised a fist to knock.

He lowered his hand upon realizing what time it was. She was probably asleep by now.

Instead, he gently grasped the knob and turned it as quietly as he could. He pushed the door in just enough to allow his body through, not wanting the light from the corridor to wake her.

He slipped inside, leaving the door open an inch or two so he could navigate the room.

On the left side of the bed was a lump of white sheets, where light snoring can be heard.

Hugo went around to his side of the bed, his fingertips tracing the footboard bedpost. He could make out her backside. The clasps of her lacey lavender bra met in the middle, partly obscured by her long, flowing curls. Though the sheets draped over her waist, his keen eyesight picked out the waistline of a matching thong.

She stirred and rolled over onto her other side.

"Mm... I love you, too..." she mumbled.

A sheepish grin spread across his face. He always found it adorable when she talked in her sleep.

While a part of him wanted to see her reaction to his unannounced return, he knew she deserved her much needed rest. But it couldn't hurt to admire her for a minute more before getting ready for bed, right?

He couldn’t distinguish her facial expressions in the dark, so he was caught off guard when he heard a sleepy sounding “Hugo?”

For a second, he thought it was her talking in her sleep again, but she propped herself up with her elbow.

She pushed the covers off her legs and crawled over to him, a look of bewilderment etched across her face.

“Hugo, you’re...” she struggled to find her words while putting her hands on his shoulders and searching his eyes.

He put his hands on her sides and pressed his lips onto hers. He pulled away after what seemed like hours.

“I’m here, Schatzi,” he smiled sweetly.

She kissed him harder this time, her hands going over the back of his head.

“I missed you so much,” Aria hugged him tight, burying her face in his neck.

“I’ve missed you too, princess,” Hugo embraced her, needing the warmth her body radiated.

She pulled away and sat back down with her legs crossed under her, her heels sinking into her ass. She joined her hands, the palm of her right over the back of her left. Her arms pushed inwards, squeezing her breasts together. All of this done without taking her eyes off him. She smiled and bit her lip.

He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her forehead. "You are so adorable."

"I am?" she batted her eyelashes and giggled.

Hugo put his left hand down to his side, keeping the right on the side of her face.

“Yes, Schatzi,” his eyes scanned her body. “And also _very_ sexy.”

Her small, delicate hand covered the one big, strong one on her cheek. She turned her face to the side and kissed his palm.

“There’s so much wrong with it,” she looked ashamedly at the rolls of fat pouring from the top of her panties. “I’m nothing like—“

He got down to her level and kissed her, his hand sweeping into her hair. He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes practically begging for her to hear him out.

“I don’t care whose name it was that you were going to tell me. You know why? Because they are nothing like you. And it is you that I will always choose. Someone so full of love and beauty. _You_ , Aria Stiglitz. Mein Engel.”

Touched, she took his hand and tugged it towards her as she backed onto the middle of the bed. “Come.”

He obliged, getting on top of her once she lay flat on the mattress. He kissed her deeply, his knees holding up most of his weight as he took Aria in his arms.

She had her legs curled up by his sides and put her arms around his shoulders. She arched her body up so she was pressed against him.

“I need to pleasure you, Hugo,” she breathed as he began kissing her neck.

His hands dug into the fleshiest parts of her ass. “Don’t be silly, Aria. I can feel just how wet you are.”

She whined and gave his shoulder a light push, signaling him to lie back. “Baby, please. I need your cock in my mouth.”

He let out a low “oh, fuck” and complied, her words making his pants tighter.

Once he’d rolled onto his back, with Aria still clinging onto him, he felt up her smooth legs. He was going to love having them anchor him into her.

She moaned into his mouth with her hands roaming his built chest. Desperately needing to get him undressed, she slipped her fingers between the two flaps in the middle and pried them open.

Mid-kiss, they both chuckled at the faint sound of plastic clinking on the polished, wooden floor.

“The tailor can fix that,” he blushed and sat up, taking his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor.

Starting with a peck on his chin, she moved down his neck, and onto his chest, sticking her ass out the lower she got.

When she reached his abs, he used his arm to prop his head up, watching Aria get closer to where he most anticipated.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down.

"Fuck, I've been waiting for this for so long," Hugo confessed.

"Yeah?" Aria said, coyly.

She pulled his pants down, his length standing straight up.

“Oh...” he breathing hitched when she put her hand around him.

“You missed me that much, baby?” she asked softly, spit on the head and stroked a little faster, this time using both hands.

“Fuck, Schatzi... yes,” he replied, his voice getting huskier.

His mouth hung open and his eyes closed as his length slowly disappeared between her lips.

She took as much as she could, getting past the middle before the head hit the back of her throat.

Her head bobbed up and down his cock while she jerked his shaft in circular motions.

“Mmm...” she hummed.

He held himself up with his elbows, biting his lip as she sucked her cheeks in to narrow the space his length moved in and out of.

She stopped to kiss the tip, bringing his foreskin over the head with a slow stroke upwards.

“Remind you of anything?” she looked up at him, her ass lifting from her heels.

"Definitely does," he bit his lip, recalling the third picture in the letter she sent him. "But this is so much better since you're actually with me."

Happy with his response, Aria rubbed his balls and rapidly jerked him off.

"I want you to cum for me, Hugo," she pointed the tip over her bottom lip and swirled her tongue around it. "I want to taste every... single... drop."

He cursed under his breath and swept some stray locks of hair from her face. "I'm going to cum, Aria... Fuck... I'm..."

With his head thrown back, white strings shot onto her tongue. He grabbed onto the sheets and growled.

Aria sat up and swallowed his cum. She swiped some drops that landed along her jaw with her fingertips and licked them clean.

Hugo lay back, taking a deep breath. "Aria..."

She situated herself on top, straddling him with her legs folded on either side of him.

"Yes, my prince?" she kissed his Adam's apple and smiled, her hand creeping up his chest.

He kissed her head and smiled into her hairline. "You make me so happy."

"I'm glad, Hugo” was all she could say before he put his hands on her waist and pushed her onto the bed.

“Oh!” she giggled as he kissed her neck.

He slid his hands underneath her back and unhooked her bra, pulling the straps down her shoulders, tugging it off her completely and tossing it off the bed. With her breasts exposed, he cupped them both, his thumbs going over her areolas.

“Oh...” her laughter melted into purrs.

She ran her hands down his big arms and tipped her head back to grant him more spots to drag his lips. Short gusts of breath blew onto her skin in between each pucker.

The bottom of her feet scaled the back of his legs, invoking an impulsive thrust of his hips over her wet panties.

A series of low, rumbling ‘mmm’s stamped down her collarbone. He buried his face between her breasts before sucking on one of her nipples.

She moaned his name, using the German pronunciation instead of her usual American one. He picked up on it and was strangely turned on by it, as evident by the slight twitching of his cock.

He switched to the other nipple, then gave both a pinch with his thumbs and index fingers. Slinking lower and leaving feathery kisses over her stomach, he peered up at her.

“How’s it been here?” he questioned, his fingers curled under the waistband of her panties.

Aria felt her heart sink, which he seemed to notice.

“I don’t have to do anything if it’ll hurt,” he told her, taking her hand in his and keeping his eyes on her face.

“It’s, um... gotten a little bad,” Aria met his concerned and caring gaze. “But we can keep going.”

Needing so bad to satisfy her, he gave a single nod and slipped her panties off. Sure enough, he saw some spots between her legs that saddened him, knowing she was still suffering with the curse. They were off to the side and nowhere near her womanhood, so he figured she would be okay as long as he was extra sensitive.

“I need you,” Aria said in a near whisper.

She thought it selfish to ask him to continue, which brought immediate shame to her asking.

Hugo returned his gaze to his princess and gave her a comforting smile. He stuck his tongue out at the bottom of her slit and ran it up slowly.

She moaned and squeezed her breasts together, making the corner of his lip go up in a smile.

He thinned his tongue and flicked it over her clit.

"Schneller," her voice quivered. "Bitte, Hugo."

He chuckled to himself and took her wet folds between his lips, giving it a tug.

"Mmh..." he grinned smugly. "I see the German lessons are paying off."

"Matthias helps me when he has some free time," Aria blushed.

"Well, remind me I'll have to take him out to dinner, then," Hugo teased and put his hand below her stomach with his thumb pointing down, rubbing her clit.

"You like that?" Aria moaned. "Magst du es, wenn ich Deutsch spreche?"

"Ja, meine geliebte," he winked.

He moved his tongue left and right over her entrance, his hands hooked around her thighs.

"Hugoooo," she whined.

She gasped when he puckered his lips around her clit, sucking it like he did with her nipples.

"Ich komme, ich komme, ich komme!" she raked her fingers through his short blond hair.

Her lower back shot up from the bed and she screamed, her legs shaking and her heart pounding into her ribcage.

Once he'd licked up her juices, Hugo crawled back up and kissed her cheek.

She grabbed his face, kissing his lips while he reached down and guided his cock inside her.

"Holy shit...," she put one hand over his chest, the other going over the back of his neck as his hardness parted her walls.

He kissed by her ear, putting his cheek against hers. "Oh, Aria."

She yelped when he gave her a sudden thrust, pulling out halfway and pushing himself all the way in again.

"Uh!" she groaned with each lunge forward of his hips between her legs.

He stopped and looked into her eyes. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head and kissed him long and hard.

"It feels so fucking good," she wrapped her legs around him and moved her hips, trying to ride him while lying underneath him. "Please, Hugo, I need it."

He happily obliged, fucking her so hard his balls slapped against her ass.

“Oh _fuck_ , Schatzi!” he grunted.

"Is this what you missed, baby?" Aria crooned, biting her lip and touching her forehead with his. “Did you miss fucking my tight, little pussy?”

"So... much," he grabbed onto the edge of the bed, shoving his length in and out of her faster and faster.

"Fuck! Hugo, I'm gonna cum!" she tightened her arms around his neck and got lost in his eyes.

The legs of the bed squeaked against the floor and the bedsheet wrinkled as the sound of skin clapping together echoed throughout the bedroom.

Aria rolled her head back and shrieked, her walls clenched around her husband's swollen member, followed by the unraveling of the tension in her thighs.

She gasped and latched onto his shoulder blades, letting out a breathy "ohhhhh fuck!"

Hugo kissed her neck in the shape of a heart. His nose brushed over her cheek, and he smiled warmly.

"I want to try something," Aria smiled with him and looked off the side sheepishly.

Sliding out of her, he sat back and took her hand, gently pulling her up as well.

"Anything, meine geliebte," Hugo kissed the back of her hand.

She instructed him to sit down with his legs criss-crossed in front of him.

He did so, with his back facing the headboard.

It didn't take long for him to get hard again, as he was always aroused by her touch.

She licked her palm and stroked up and down, up and down.

He moaned quietly, mostly taking in a sharp breath and exhaling. He reached over and pinched her folds between his index and middle finger on one hand, enclosing her clit in a 'V' and moving his fingers in a circle.

Aria purred and used her free hand to massage his balls.

"I hope I won't be too heavy..." she added.

Before he could get a word in, she positioned herself onto his lap so her legs circled his waist and his cock had easy access to her entrance. She held herself up with her hands flat on the mattress to balance herself. Then she pointed his tip between her lips and lowered her ass over his legs.

She watched for his reaction nervously as she slowly moved down to the base.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

“That feels amazing,” he bit his lip and squeezed her ass.

“Am I heavy?” she asked between moans.

He pecked her forehead and looked at her adoringly. “You’re perfect.”

She held onto his shoulders and kept riding him, her ass rippling upon contact with his legs.

“Oh, Hugo,” Aria moaned. “Es ist so groß und so hart!”

“Alles für dich, meine Liebe,” he whispered into her warm, tan neck.

His hands roamed from above her ass to her back.

“Oh! OH!” she bounced up and down at breakneck speed, the bed sinking in and springing up with their weight.

“Ohhhh, baby... Yesss...” Aria felt her walls grip his thick cock.

He sucked on her nipples, bringing his hands to her front to steady her breasts.

The headboard thudded repeatedly into the wall and the bedposts shook. The curtains that were held back by golden ropes were coming loose.

“You’re making me so fucking wet!” Aria moaned. “God, I... Oh! I love your big... fucking cock... filling up... every inch of me!”

“Acht!” Hugo growled and looked up at her. “I feel it. You’re close!”

“Yes, baby! Oh! Fuck!” Aria bounced on his cock so fast, her curls moved with her, the ends of her hair sweeping over her ass.

Her face contorted with pleasure as she reached her climax. Again, she gripped onto his shoulders and screamed, her legs shaking from the intensity of her peak.

She placed her hands on the slopes between his neck and shoulders and rested her head on his, a tear skidded on her cheek to her chest.

Hugo looked at her, alarmed, and cradled her face in his hands.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, a tinge of fear and sadness in his voice.

“No, baby,” Aria smiled a little and took his hands in hers. “Just a really good orgasm.”

He breathed a sigh of relief and gave her a lopsided smile. “Oh, thank God.”

She giggled as he showered her neck and shoulder in kisses, pulling him down with her.

“Mmmh,” she purred as he kissed her all over.

He moved down and worked his tongue between her legs again.

“Oooo!” Aria closed her eyes and crossed her arms under her breasts.

“You’re so sweet, baby,” he told her between licks. “A sweet princess with a sweet pussy.”

She opened her eyes and half-giggled, half-moaned. “Keep eating me out.”

He let out a ‘hmm’ while his mouth was pressed against the inside of her thigh, followed by a lip smacking noise.

“Anything for you, Schatzi,” he grinned and proceeded to use his mouth to bring her to another orgasm.

“Hugo, I’m cumming!” she pointed her toes in a pirouette and held his head in place with both hands, grinding her pussy against his tongue and making her gush.

All the while, he had maintained another erection and was ready to go.

His cock glazed with precum, he stuck it inside her and slammed his hips in and out.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhh!” she took fistfuls of the sheets in her hands and watched him tower over her.

He grabbed her hips and pounded her hard and fast, her body writhing over the sweaty sheets.

The room was filled with a mix of loud clapping, prolonged creaking, and rapid thuds.

“Oh, oh, oh... Ohhh!” Aria parted her lips, feeling the bottom of her ass get red and her breasts bouncing so fast, her perky nipples became a blur.

“Fuck, princess!” Hugo growled, adding to the list of noises that were coming from their bedchamber. “I’m... gonna...”

He pulled out right when she’d cum and gave his cock a few strokes.

“Oh!” Aria gasped when the first ribbon of his load landed on her face, with some drops getting in her hair.

His ass clenched and his back muscles flexed as he expelled more of his cum onto her breasts and stomach.

Aria gathered every drop with her fingers and licked it up.

“Mmm,” she bit her lip and sat up, feeling his chest.

He cupped her chin and kissed her passionately.

“You’re so perfect,” he whispered in her ear.

Her cheeks flushed and she lay back down on her side of the bed.

Hugo situated himself on his side and pulled the sheet up over their bodies.

“I love you, Hugo,” she sighed happily.

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead. “I love you too, Aria.”

Silence befell the couple before he broke it.

“So what were you dreaming of? You said ‘I love you, too’ in your sleep.”

“Oh, I dreamt we were having a picnic somewhere. You wore your dress uniform and we were just talking. Then, you told me you loved me...”

Hugo smiled deeply and kissed her head. “Would you like to go on a picnic for lunch tomorrow?”

“If you’re available,” she put her hand on his chest.

“For you, I always am,” he rubbed her back. “I need to make up for the time I wasn’t here.”

“That’s a lot of time to make up,” Aria teased.

“And I’ll have fun doing it,” he grinned sleepily, dreaming up dates he could surprise her with.


End file.
